Not Just an End Result
by Former Pirate
Summary: Life is journey, not just an end result. SasukexSakura, AU, OOC sometimes.


Okay, so I haven't really written anything in a long time (I'm talking' like a year-long writer's block) but oh well, I have now written something that I think isn't complete shit so here you go.

And this story is only the back story of one that is hopefully to come in the future. And it isn't done after this chapter, I have a series of one shots planned out for the rest of their relationship throughout their lives up until the point I want.

By the way…I don't own Naruto.

The shrieks and yells of kindergarten children filled the air in an around the play sets of the day care center. Dull thuds emanated from the plastic play sets as kids ran throughout them, playing with others or just by themselves. One small child stood out particularly with her bright, shoulder-length pink hair and vividly expressive green eyes. She smiled as she sprinted as fast as her short, five year old legs could carry her through the large yards towards a yellow playhouse.

A petite blonde girl stuck her head out of the playhouse door and called to Sakura, "Forehead! Come on, I found someone to play my husband!"

Upon walking inside the playhouse Sakura spotted a dark-haired boy sitting at a plastic picnic table next to a slightly shorter blonde boy whom of which he was arguing with fervently. Her eyes took in the two boys and identified the yellow-haired youth to be her across the street neighbor, Uzumaki Naruto. The other boy she decided was new since she didn't know his name or his face. _I wonder what he's like, _Sakura asked herself. _He doesn't look very ha-_

"I'm the mommy," Ino stated bossily, interrupting Sakura's train of thought, then pointing to the dark boy she said, "You are my husband. And forehead, you can be our kid." she finished disinterestedly and the children who had been dictated by the bossy blonde girl simply nodded in response, knowing it would be easier than arguing.

Not even thirty minutes passed before Sakura sat lone outside the backdoor of the playhouse in the dirt. Her 'mother' had gotten angry at her and forced her out the backdoor for timeout. So, to entertain herself, she grabbed a nearby stick and began to draw in the dirt near her shoe-clad feet. She drew her house, her family, and just as she was finishing up drawing herself the playhouse door swung open and was slammed abruptly shut once more.

Sakura felt someone plop down in the dirt beside her, which caused her drawing stick to shoot across her picture, leaving a thick, marring line. With her eyebrows creased and her mouth set in an annoyed line, Sakura turned towards the person who ruined her picture. However, her expression cleared when she saw the boy sitting down beside her, his obsidian eyes looking intently at her now destroyed picture. Just as Sakura was about to ask why he was outside, the boy spoke quietly, "You drew your forehead to big."

"Oh," she replied, causing the boys eyes to rise to hers. "Ino is always saying that my forehead is really, really big," and looked back down at the dirt in a feeble attempt to inconspicuously cover her forehead with her hair.

Sakura felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up to see the boy staring at her, "I like our forehead just the way it is," he stated very seriously.

"Thank you…" Sakura trailed off as while blushing at the compliment and the thought that she didn't even know this boy's name. "Wait, what's your name?"

The dark-haired boy blinked as the realization struck him that his name hadn't been mentioned once, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, what's your name?" he added as an afterthought.

"Oh, I'm Haruno Sakura," she told Sasuke and continued into her next thought, "Am I aloud to come inside from time-out now?"

"I don't really know," Sasuke replied in a put out tone. "but now I'm in time-out, too."

Sakura giggled at the obvious displeasure on his face and his body language. His facial features softened at the light, adorable sound of her laughter and released a small, genuine smile. "So, why are you in time-out, Sasuke?" Sakura questioned lightly.

She wanted me to tie her shoe for her but I said no. Then I said that it isn't good to do something for someone if they can't do it, at least that's what my big brother says and he's always right, and that she probably couldn't even tie her own shoe. And she got mad and sent me out here," Sasuke recounted the entire drama disdainfully, folding his thin, pale arms.

A small snicker caught his attention and he looked over to see Sakura's small form shaking with slightly muffled laughter due to her arm that was placed across her mouth. Sasuke began waiting until she was done laughing, however it became apparent after a minute that she was going to be laughing for a while. Suddenly, a thought occurred to Sasuke: it was quite possible that she was laughing _at him._ This idea only caused is frown to deepen and him to ask irritably, "What's so funny?"

The small pink-haired girl sobered up quickly and replied, "You called Ino stupid!" Sakura began to laugh again, but managed to say, "She is going to be _so_ mad at you!"

Sasuke smiled slightly again and was about to respond when the caretaker's voice rang throughout the entirety of the playground, "Boys and girls, it's time to go inside for snack!"

Both Sakura and Sasuke jumped up and ran towards the brick daycare center, side by side. Once on the steps to the door Sasuke turned to Sakura with a perplexed expression on his face and questioned, "Why did you have time-out?"

Sakura grinned mischievously in response and simply stated, "I said no to Ino when she told me to lick her shoe."

Well?

Tell me what you thought of it…

-FormerPirate


End file.
